


Angered by a God

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Hey can you write an imagine where y/n is also a superhero and she’s obsessed with Thor, everyone knows that she would do anything to get him. And one day Thor comes with his date. Y/n gets really mad and the others comforts her ?





	Angered by a God

When Thor walked in early that morning, your morning had shifted considerably. He always had a way to shift the atmosphere whenever he was near, something the others didn’t miss when it came to the two of you. You were drawn to him, and you did nothing to hide your feelings for the kind (and attractive) God. “Morning, Thor.” You greeted him, your hands holding your warm mug of coffee.

“Morning, Y/N/N.” He returned your greeting with a heart stopping smile. Your cheeks turned a light pink, causing Nat to nudge your side lightly. “So, the Christmas festivities are this Friday, yes?” He asked, his gorgeous eyes moving from you towards Tony.

“Yes.” He nodded. “It’s really just some charity ball thing.” Tony reminded him. “Less ‘Christmas joy’ and more ‘milk the generosity of old geezers.” He joked.

You chuckled. “You realized you just called yourself old, right?”

Tony shot you a playful glare. “I’m the one hosting the event. That makes me smart.”

You rolled your eyes, looking forward to that Friday. You’d gone shopping with Nat and Pepper weeks prior, finding the perfect dress. After pining after him from day one, you’d been upping your game. Now, you were hoping that this charity event would be your cincher.

* * *

Friday morning came, and everyone was excited. Each for seemingly different reasons, but the energy in the tower was buzzing. You, Nat, Pepper, Tony, and (despite his protests) Clint had all made your way to Tony’s favorite spa for the works. As far as you knew, Thor was getting ready in Asgard, and you were eager to see what he’d chosen for his attire. It was a rare sight for the Asgardian to be seen in a suit, and you relished in it.

Finally, it was time for you and the other Avengers to make your way to the limo. Once you’d checked your makeup one last time before exiting your room, your nails polished candy apple red to match your lips, your hair in an elegant up-do (per Nat’s suggestion), and your form fitting black dress catching the light perfectly. Around your neck was a simple silver necklace with a small diamond on the end, courtesy of Tony. You, Nat, and Pepper had received a necklace, while the men were given cufflinks.

Your hand slid down the banister as you moved slowly down the stairs, your heart hammering in your chest. Hearing a laugh that you didn’t recognize when you stepped off the final step, your head snapped up. There, on Thor’s arm, was a woman you’d never seen before.

Licking your lips slightly, you moved forward, your cheeks red. You were angry enough you felt the tears pricking your eyes. Nat saw you out of the corner of her eye and gave you a small smile. She saw the raw emotions in your eyes. “Thor.” You said cooly.

“Ah, Y/N/N.” He greeted you, a bit confused with your tone. “This is my lovely date for the evening, Briana. Briana, this is Y/N/N.”

Briana smiled sweetly. “It’s so nice to meet you.” She went to shake your hand but gave it a second thought at the look you gave her.

Your pose went from holding yourself as an elegant, graceful woman, to your normal, laid back self. You crossed your arms over your chest, your jaw tight. “You’re unbelievable.” You spat. “There’s no way in hell you couldn’t see how I feel about you. I’m dressed like a damn sex object for you!” That caused him to cock an eyebrow as he glanced at your attire. “I specifically went shopping for a dress…for you. Go me. Thank Tony for spending nearly a fucking grand on this, by the way. Have fun with what’s her face.”

  
Turning, you finally felt a tear run down your cheek as you stormed off, towards the tower’s bar. Nat shot Thor and angry look before following you. Clint sighed and shook his head, simply going after her. Tony was left standing there, his hands in his pockets, and Bruce at his side. Pepper was on her way down and walked into the very thick silence. “Where are the others?” She asked, looking around.

“The bar,” Tony told her, making her look confused. “Seems Thor here is blonder than we thought.”

“Excuse me, I am right here.” Thor snapped.

Tony glared at his friend. “Oh, shut up.” He snapped.

“What happened?” Pepper asked.

“Thor brought a date.” Bruce motioned to the bashful looking Briana. “Y/N/N just went off on him. Nat and Clint followed her. The only reason I didn’t is I didn’t want to risk her anger getting to me.” He shrugged. “Although, I agree with her. There’s no way Thor couldn’t see how she feels about him.”

* * *

Sitting at the bar, your clutch sat on the wood by your arm. Clint had taken over as bartender, keeping quiet at the moment. “I can’t believe him!” You yelled finally. “MONTHS, Nat…Months.” You sighed, downing the whiskey that Clint had just poured you. “I’m an idiot.”

“No, pretty sure that’s him.” She told you, sipping her beer. “I mean, he hasn’t even come in to check on you.”

“Probably too busy with Briana.” You said her name in a mocking tone.

Clint gave you a small smile. “Be my date. I don’t have one.”

You stared at him. “What?” How would that help you?

He grinned, and you saw the glimmer in his eye. “If he doesn’t man up and see that you mean something to him, then at least we’ll have a good time. If he does, we’ll have a long night of making him jealous.” He shrugged. “That, and I’m sure if Tony didn’t have Pepper on his arm, he’d be offering the same thing right now.”

Biting your lip, you thought it over. Nat nudged you, giving you a smirk. “You know what? Why not?” You agreed, downing another shot before sliding off the barstool. “Well, what are you waiting for, Barton, get your ass over here.” You teased him.

* * *

Walking out, Clint had his hand gently on your waist. Tony smirked. “Awe, remember kids. Use protection. This isn’t a nest.” He told you, making you slap his chest with your clutch when you neared.

“Thanks, Tony.” Clint grinned. “I’m gonna have the hottest date tonight.” He chuckled.

“Can we just get in the limo. Sooner we get there, the sooner I have an excuse to take the heels off in a couple hours.” You tried urging everyone towards the door.

Tony started leading the way. “Don’t forget the auction tonight. Win a date with an Avenger! I might have to bid on Nat and Y/N/N along with Pepper.” He’d included her in the auction when you pointed out that she did everything for everyone.

Thor’s jaw clenched as he watched you walk out, laughing at something Clint said.


End file.
